Getting off of his butt and doing something about
by messersmontana
Summary: So, I really wanted to write a Jack/Alli fic and this is what my brain came up with. Takes place after Crossing Over and Jack takes Jo's advice and goes to see Allison.


Getting Off His Butt and Doing Something

So, I really wanted to write a Jack/Alli fic and this is what my brain came up with. Takes place after Crossing Over and Jack takes Jo's advice and goes to see Allison.

As always, I only own the idea of the story.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

After his talk with Jo and she headed up to bed, Jack went for a drive. He pulled into Allison's driveway and saw the lights still on. He really hoped that she was there, and alone with the kids. He didn't want to see Old Spice there with Allison.

He got out of his car and walked up the driveway, stopping at her front door. He listened for any sign that there might be company there before he knocked on the door. The seconds he waited seemed like forever to him.

Allison opened the door and smiled when she saw him standing there. "Hey Jack, what brings you here? Is Jo tormenting you with reality TV again?"

He shook his head as she let him in. "No, as a matter of fact, we watched one earlier then she went up to bed."

She led him into the living room and they sat down on the sofa. "Then what brought you out to my house tonight?"

He turned to look at her and sighed. "Jo and I had a talk tonight. She's confused about what's going on with her and Zane. We couldn't really come to a conclusion about that." He explained.

"Wow, it sounds like serious girl talk." She said.

"Nah, just some guy talk." He told her and chuckled.

"I see. So how did that make you decide to come and see me tonight?" She asked him.

"I told Jo that you'd gone out with Grant to have a drink and I wasn't really happy about it. She told me to get off my butt and do something about it. So, this is me, doing something about it." He explained just before he bent over and kissed her.

Allison was pleasantly surprised when he kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back, letting him pull her closer in his embrace. She was smiling when he finally pulled back so they could get some air. "That was very nice Jack."

"Yeah, it was and we need to do that more often." He said with a matching smile on his face.

She laughed. "Yeah, we do."

He leaned back on the sofa and pulled her back into his arms. "So, how was drinks with Old Spice?" He asked her.

She laughed. "Jack, he's a nice man." She said as she playfully slapped his arm. "And, to answer your question, it was okay. He flirted and I told him that I was seeing someone."

He nodded. "And did he ask you who you were seeing?" He asked her as he entwined their fingers and brought her hand up to kiss it.

"Yes he did, and I told him that I was seeing you. So he tried to talk me out of it." She said and laughed at the look on his face.

"Oh, and did he talk you out of it?" He asked.

"I'm sitting here, in your arms instead of with him, aren't I?" She replied with joy in her eyes.

"That's true, you are. I guess I'm just afraid of losing you again." He explained.

"After all that we've been through Jack? There is no way that you're going to lose me to him. My kids love and adore you, especially Jenna, who has you wrapped around her little finger. And you should know that I love you too Jack." She told him.

Jack smiled at her and looked her in the eyes. "I love you too Allison. I have for a very long time. I've lost you to Stark a few times, and I almost lost you because of Tess. But, I am holding on tight this time."

She smiled back at him. "I'm glad to hear it, because I am holding on tight too. There's no one I'd rather be with than you." She kissed him and he returned the kiss.

Jack knew that this was right where he was meant to be, in her arms. He needed to thank Jo for making him get off his butt and do something about it. This was one time he didn't mind someone butting into his love life. He only hoped that Jo and Zane would get their act together. She deserved to be as happy as he felt at this moment.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

So, there is my Jack and Allison story. I really don't like Old Spice, he needs to cool it on Allison and I don't trust him either. Ever since he tried to strand Jack in the past, I couldn't trust him. I know on imdb it says he's in like 9 eps, but does that mean he's there to stay now? I want Stark back. Even though he came between Jack and Allison, I loved him...especially when it came to working with/against Jack. They were a hoot together. Anyway, thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
